Hikaru's Secret
by Darksyn
Summary: Hikaru Shidou has a secret. No one that knows her has been told. Now being pulled to Cephiro, she must choose to reveal her secret or to keep it hidden. Prologue rewritten, chapter 1 being filled out. Please R&R!
1. Hikaru's Past

Hikaru's Secret  
by  
Darksyn  
  
Disclaimer: Magic Knights Rayearth is not mine, Nor is Ranma 1/2, I'm just the guy with the blender.  
  
Events take place after Jusendo, an Alternate Timeline, and before MKR.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
It was evening; the sun had begun to set casting an orange hue across the graveyard, falling on its only living visitor that warm, summer night. The visitor was a young man seventeen years of age. He knelt beside a fresh marker, upturned earth covered in a blanket of precut grass.  
  
The visitor shifted for the first time since the newest permanent occupant had been laid to rest late in the morning, some eight hours previous. As he shifted out of the shadow, his trademark clothing could be seen, allowing all residents of Nerima district Tokyo all the information they needed to know who it was.  
  
Ranma stood as the last rays of light fell from the tombstone, his eyes red with tears shed since his loss.  
  
"I'll make you proud Akane. I'll become everything I was supposed to be. Smart, caring, more refined than the ronin I've lived as. I'll be friendly, and not as naïve as I've been. But I'll only love you Akane, you and no one else."  
  
Bending over, he lightly kissed his fingertips and traced them along the picture of face of his love. Slowly, he stood again, turned, and left the life he had come to know for the past year as he headed towards new horizons, and new adventures.  
  
  
One year later  
  
  
Kasumi Ono was as usual happy. She and her husband of six months had been actively pursuing medicine. Him in practice, while she studied to be his nurse, the perfect combination of husband and wife. Humming she began her routine of sweeping the walkway. As she swept the past years' memories flooded her.  
  
It had started the day of her sister Akane's funeral. Many acquaintances had shown, Herb, Shinnosuke, Kerin, as well as her local admirers. Many had heard of the unfortunate occurrence, and many placed their blame on the one person that they felt was responsible, Ranma. Many had thought of him as a womanizer, a coward or those who knew him best, with grudging respect. So it came to everyone's surprise that when the group approached Ranma to send him to her, Ryouga interceded. Relaying only enough information of Jusendo to quell their fury.  
  
That night Ranma didn't return. The next few days were similar. No fiancées, no fights, no Ranma. It only took the end of the second day before all of Nerima had been searched for its resident engine of chaos. This continued for several days, as the results were always the same. After a week, only the resident remaining Wrecking Crew was still searching, the amazons having left hoping to find him at another location.  
  
Soon after, The full brunt of what had happen hit her father. While already emotionally unstable, he broke, committing suicide only days later. After her father's funeral Mr. Saotome moved out saying that he couldn't burden them further. A week later a regular check came to the dojo. It was postmarked as local, and upon opening it a note was found in Genma Saotomes' hand, thanking them for their kindness, hospitality, and friendship. It said enclosed was the first check of many to be used for reimbursement, continuing her and Nabiki's education, and to pay for proper repairs and necessities for the grounds. When she looked at the check she was surprised by the amount of digits the check held.  
  
It hadn't taken Kasumi herself long to seize the opportunities that lay before her. Within two months of Ranma's departure she had struck up a serious relationship with Dr. Tofu. It didn't take long afterwards to plan their wedding. Things were moving so smoothly and she found herself wondering where Ranma had gone. She knew Ranma wouldn't kill himself, he was too prideful, even when he was at his worst.  
  
Dazedly, she continued sweeping until her keen ears picked up a soft knocking for the front gate. Depositing her broom against the front wall she swung the gate open to reveal a semi-familiar face of a small six-year old girl, with fiery red hair tied into a pig tail reaching her small waist and crimson eyes. Squatting to eye level with the girl Kasumi gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Can I help you little girl?" She asked sweetly.  
  
The girl bobbed her head cutely, though she didn't realize it, and spoke in a squeaky cute voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Mr. and Mrs. Tofu Ono. Is this where they live?" The girl asked tilting her head to the side, exponentially increasing her cuteness.  
  
Kasumi's smile grew at the girls' actions and answered her back. "I'm Kasumi Ono. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
The small girls' face took on a slight frown as her eyes scanned Kasumi. After a second the girl leapt towards the elder woman fiercely and clung to her neck as she squealed happily. "Kasumi!! It's really you!?" Shocked, all Kasumi could do was return the girls exuberant hug.  
  
Drawn by the girls' joyous cry, Dr. Tofu Ono came out to the front to see what disturbed his wife. Seeing the unusual occurrence he quickly questioned her. "Kasumi, who's our little guest?" Shaken from her hug by the doctors' voice the girl separated for the older woman allowing the doctor a better look. Only seconds later a shocked look came over Tofu at the sight of the girl, and he quickly voiced his surprise.  
  
"Ranma!?! What happen to you?"   
  
At this revelation Kasumi also voiced her surprise. "Ranma? Is that really you?"  
  
At this the girl gave a familiar confident smirk which terribly offset the cherubic face, making her look like a small shark. "Nice to see someone recognizes me." She replied with a speech pattern that was more than a decade beyond her appearance. "So. How is everyone?" She asked, she soon regretted asking when the faces in front of her sobered considerably.  
  
"Ranma..." the Tofu began before he was cut off.  
  
"Hikaru." Ranma replied "I go by Hikaru now, that part of my life is dead."  
  
"Okay." Tofu nodded in understanding." Hikaru, we need to talk." The doctor finished as he led the others inside to catch up on the past.  
  
Hours later a very depressed young girl faced two old friends.  
  
"So Mr. Tendo died? Did he blame me for it?" She asked, fearing that she would be.  
  
"No Hikaru, he didn't. He said he wished you would return because he wanted to give you the dojo. He wanted you to continue the Art in a place that you would remember fondly. So you could be nearer to Akane." Kasumi replied, watching as the girl absorbed the various bad news that followed her departure.  
  
"I could have done it, but I didn't want my problems to plague you any more than they already did. I didn't, and I still don't want to put anyone else at risk." Hikaru answered, visibly uncomfortable with what she had just learned. She sighed before she began again.  
  
"Doc, I need your help, I want my childhood back." Hikaru said firmly, determination filling her soul.  
  
"It doesn't look like you need help with that Hikaru. By the way, exactly how did you come to be this way?" Tofu asked curiously  
  
Hikaru snapped her finger a few times and objects fell into her hands from thin air and she places them on the table in front of everyone. The inventory consisted of several packets of powder with Chinese characters and a few sealed bags some containing perfectly preserved mushrooms while others carried various herbs as well as a bottle of pills.  
  
"Hidden weapons techniques." Hikaru said smirking. "These, as you know are the dried Nanniichuan packets that I can use to change to my male body. Shortly after I left, I visited Herb and used the Chiisui-ton and locked myself in my cursed form for the first part of my appearance. These." She said pointing to the vacuum-sealed mushrooms. "Are those pesky mushrooms that once reduced my age to what you see before you." Waving to the remaining bags and pills she continues. "The rest is some herb mix that I read about a few months back. Basically it is supposed to help with disguises, by changing ones' hair and eye color based upon the mixing of the ingredients, I just changed my eyes. The drawback is you have to take one each day or the effects will wear off. Thank the kami for the Amaguriken technique." She laughed.  
  
"What about your hair Hi-chan? Isn't it a little long for just a year's growth?" Kasumi asked politely.  
  
Hikaru grimaced before she replied. "Yea, it is. I used the Dragon hair soup curse to grow it. I also found a few more Dragon Whiskers and weaved them into this bow I've got just in case I some how have the curse unlocked. And Kasumi, Please don't call me that. I don't like it, but Hikaru-chan is okay though."  
  
Kasumi looked down for a moment before she brightened and continued the conversation. "So what did you mean you wanted your childhood back Hikaru-chan?"  
  
"I didn't exactly have the greatest life growing up as you know, and I'd just like another shot at it so I can enjoy it. And since a six year old can't work, I was hoping you could help me find someone that would be willing to adopt me."  
  
Kasumi and Tofu exchanged glances for a moment each knowing what the other was thinking. But so was Hikaru.  
  
"I don't think so Doc, Kasumi. I don't want you adopting me in case my life turns out like it did last time. All I want is two parents, and some brothers or sisters. I don't want to be an only child, and preferably not the eldest either."  
  
Tofu nodded understandingly. "It may take a few weeks to find the proper type of family, but your welcome to stay until then, It would look better if you have spent some time with a doctor beforehand."  
  
"Thank you Doctor, Kasumi, I would be honored, and grateful by your hospitality and accept, but I need to do something first." She said while bowing in gratitude.  
  
Puzzled, Kasumi asked of the mysterious circumstances while Hikaru retrieved the items on the table. "What do you have to do?"  
  
Smirking again, Hikaru snapped her fingers again, materializing a large wad of highly marked yen bills. "Shopping. This is all I've got to wear for right now. Would you assist me please Kasumi? Dr. Tofu?"  
  
Agreeing, the three got up and embarked on a trip that would serve as bright memories for each.  
  
  
  
  
Several weeks later  
  
  
The day started out as it has been since Hikaru's arrival at the Ono household. She would be gotten up by Kasumi, breakfast would be prepared and a bath drawn by Kasumi herself, much to the protests of Hikaru. She felt that the former Tendo had done enough in her lifetime for others and constantly sought to do things for herself. But at every turn Kasumi was there to do thing for her or with her. Even though she enjoyed the company, she wanted to know why. And so that morning she steeled herself against Kasumi's smile and logic as she asked her question.  
  
"Kasumi?" Hikaru asked hesitantly. She didn't want to find out the motives behind Kasumi's actions, but it was necessary to do so.  
  
"Yes Hikaru-chan? Did you want me to help you with something?" The elder woman responded, looking up from her sweeping.  
  
"Kinda... Exactly why are you treating my like a child?" The girl asked. "Despite appearances of course." She added wanting to get all possibilities out in the open.  
  
Kasumi stopped her sweeping and motioned for Hikaru to follow her. Entering the kitchen she prepared some cookies and milk for the two of them, she went out to the open engawa and sat down.  
  
"Ranma, the reason I'm treating you the way I am is because of your request." She said as she picked up a cookie.  
  
"You mean to get adopted right?" Ranma asked. Aware that Kasumi wanted to talk to who he was and not the little girl he wanted to become.  
  
"Yes. But also when we asked why you wanted to be adopted, you said you wanted to have your childhood back. And that's what we are doing, and why we treat you like we do." Kasumi responded, absently picking apart her cookie and eating the small bits.  
  
"But you know I can do things for myself." She shot back, exasperated of the debate continuing in circles.  
  
"Both Tofu and I know that, but your father never treated you like the child you were when you were on your trip, so you missed out on several things you should of learned. Tell me, before you left on your training trip do you remember what your life was like?" Kasumi countered.  
  
"Only a little. Why?" At this point Ranma was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Do you remember asking you mother for help with anything?" She asked back.  
  
Ranma thought for a few moments before responding. "Actually, yea, I remember asking for her help a lot."  
  
"And when you left on you trip and asked your father for help what happen?" Kasumi continued.  
  
Ranma snorted before answering. "Every time I asked I didn't get help or went without food."  
  
The older woman nodded as if expecting the answer. Ranma looked at her quizzically. After seeing this, Kasumi supplied her answer.  
  
"And because of what your father did, you became self reliant. So much so that you never asked for help when you needed it."  
  
Ranma brightened as understanding came to her eyes. Kasumi smile grew larger and she allowed the girl to finish the statement.  
  
"So you doing this is to show me I don't have to be alone, and that someone will always be there when I need them?"  
  
"Yes, and to would also help if you learned other things too Hikaru-chan." Kasumi added with a small frown.  
  
"Like what?" Hikaru asked. Truly confused again.  
  
"Manners, and lots of them." She finished with a small giggle, pointing to the empty plate of cookies and glass of milk. It didn't take long for Hikaru to join in.  
  
Hikaru lunged at Kasumi giving her a powerful hug for someone as young as she was.  
  
"Thanks Kasumi-oneechan. But before I start to learn some other things, I've got to go visit someone."  
  
"Who?" She asked, truly surprised Hikaru would go visit someone else. Hikaru had already explained she wasn't going to visit any of the others she used to know.  
  
"Akane." Hikaru said as she sobered from the earlier happiness. "Would you come with me? After all it's not right for a six-year old girl to wander around a city, much less a graveyard."  
  
Kasumi nodded before answering. "I would be honored to accompany you. I haven't visited Akane in a few weeks. But would you do something for me Hikaru-chan?"  
  
"Anything, Kasumi." Hikaru responded with absolute seriousness.  
  
"If anyone tries something you'll protect me right?" She asked with her usual smile.  
  
Concentrating for only a moment a ball of confidence ki grew into existence the size of Hikaru herself.  
  
"I don't think anyone will try anything Kasumi." Hikaru responded with a smirk before allowing the ki to disperse.   
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi stated at her display "I think we should do something about that. Little girls are not supposed to have that much ki."  
  
Hikaru looked at Kasumi for a moment before nodding firmly. "You're right. Maybe the Doc can do something about that." She spoke with understanding. After a moment Hikaru's eyes lit up as an idea came to her.  
  
"I heard of this technique used to limit one's ki abilities, kinda like what I tried with Ms. Hinako but made to keep someone from using any more than any normal person. The technique made it sound like they layered the ki as it was locked away, like an onion so that the person could with time regain some of their ki, but would take a long time to get completely through." Kasumi looked at Hikaru then nodded smiling the entire time.  
  
"That is a great idea. I'm sure Ono will be able to do that with a little bit of time to research it. I'll speak with him when we get back. But right now we should go visit Akane, and I'll treat you to ice cream afterwards.  
  
Minutes later they left, laughing about old times.  
  
  
  
After a few hours, a woman and a young girl could be seen approaching the Tendo Dojo in the rain. On a closer look, one could tell that they were in no way related, but were having a good time anyway.   
  
Upon a closer look both had red eyes that spoke of many tears recently, but the smiles didn't speak of sadness. While the older woman walked with a moderate pace while the young girl quite literally ran circles around her playing in the rain. Moments later the girl stopped running and walked by the older girls side.  
  
"Kasumi? Your not mad at me for what happen earlier still are you?" Hikaru asked with much trepidation in her voice.  
  
"No Hikaru-chan I'm not. But next time you want to play in the rain, stay on the ground. Several people nearly had heart attacks seeing you do that. Granted you've only been gone a year, but people were finally getting back to normal when the others left or started using standard transportation. They're just not used to seeing someone jumping on the rooftops anymore, much less a little girl." Kasumi chided.  
  
Hikaru chuckled. "Guess I'll have to hide my Martial Arts abilities once you find a family for me. Last thing I want to do is scare them away."  
  
The two approached the front gate and noticed for the first time the car sitting outside the building.  
  
Kasumi gave Hikaru a knowing look. "Let's get you inside and cleaned up young lady."  
  
Hikaru could only give a smirk as she replied. "You know I'm anything but young Kasumi."  
  
Entering the house Hikaru took on a different personality. Deciding that it would be rather odd for a young girl to act like an adult, she took on the appearance of a shy young girl as she stepped through the doorway, clinging to Kasumi's soaked dress. Immediately Kasumi saw the change and also acted accordingly. Lightly pulling Hikaru she went to introduce her to the guests. As they entered the living room Tofu stood and introduced them.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Shidou, this is my wife Kasumi, and Hikaru the girl whom you're here to adopt."  
  
The adults watched as Mrs. Shidou got up and approached Hikaru knelt and began to speak to her.  
  
"Would you like to come stay with us? We have a nice house with a pretty yard. We have three older boys, but we would really like it if you would stay with us. We even have a Dojo for you to play in."  
  
Kasumi and Tofu winced in sympathy for the girl as she endured the belittling nature of adults towards young people. But what surprised them was Hikaru's reaction to the words.  
  
"You gotta Dojo?! Really?!" Hikaru said nearly bouncing off the walls.  
  
Tofu and Kasumi groaned. Okay so it wasn't so surprising. They would have at least expected her to be annoyed by their treatment. Seeing her excitement about their dojo, Mr. Shidou brought himself into the conversation.  
  
"Do you like Martial Arts Hikaru?" He asked.  
  
Tofu and Kasumi groaned again at the irony of the situation.  
  
Nearly forgetting the act, Hikaru had to reply using non-verbal communication else she wouldn't trust herself. She nodded enthusiastically.   
  
"Do you know what Kendo is Hikaru?" He asked again.  
  
Finally becoming annoyed with the treatment, she took a second to collect herself before nodding again. To the others it looked like she was merely thinking. Again the Ono's knew better. Thinking quickly, Kasumi put herself between the Shidou's and Hikaru and announced her intentions.  
  
"Since we just got back I believe it would be in Hikaru's best interest if she gets a bath and clean clothes before she gets sick or too cold." With that Kasumi took Hikaru's hand and led her to the bathroom to prepare. Before they could leave the room Mrs. Shidou spoke up.  
  
"Would it be alright if I help you? I would like to get to know her better."  
  
Hikaru shifted nervously. Seeing this, Kasumi used it to her advantage.  
  
"She's terribly shy around most people, I don't think she'd be too comfortable with so many people in the room with her." (Kami knows how many problems that could cause. She's already had too many women troubles for a lifetime.) Kasumi finished thinking as she turned and led Hikaru to the bathroom.  
  
Once inside Hikaru sighed heavily. "Thanks Kasumi it was getting hard to control myself in there." She said as she started to undress, but paused a moment later. "Hey, Kasumi. Don't take this the wrong way but I'm glad you're the only Tendo girl I never accidentally walked in on while you were in the bathroom. It makes you a lot easier to relate to."  
  
Kasumi was unsure on how to take what was said, so she smiled anyway. "Thank you. I think. I'll go get you a change of clothes Hikaru-chan."  
  
With that Kasumi left the room. A few minutes later she came back carrying a set of clothing for the girl as well as supplies for herself.  
  
  
Down stairs Tofu was finishing the dealings with the Shidou. At this point the entire adoption hinged upon Hikaru's acceptance of the deal. As they finished the initial documents an ear splitting scream rent the air. Not knowing what was going on the Shidou's shot up and begun looking around for any dangers, while Dr. Tofu remained seated.  
  
"It's okay, Hikaru was just surprised by something that's all." He explained.  
  
Everyone paused as they heard a door slam open upstairs and two pairs of feet scamper across the floor, obviously some sort of chase.  
  
"Are you sure? There might be an intruder." Mr. Shidou asked a bit nervous.  
  
Tofu closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. Before he could answer Hikaru could be heard wining. "KAAASSSSUUUUUUMMIIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
"I think that explains it for you. Besides, this house had seen more action two years ago than any other in the district."  
  
Mrs. Shidou seemed confused by the statement. "I'm sorry, but could you explain what you mean?"  
  
"Two years ago before Kasumi and I married, her father owned this place. And at that time his long time friend and training partner Genma Saotome and his son came to visit. You see, they had pledged that their lines would be joined to continue their two styles of Martial Arts, so Genma's son Ranma was to marry one of Mr. Tendo's daughters."  
  
Mr. Shidou seemed thoughtful for a moment then responded. "Isn't that when all those things in Nerima started happening?" He asked.  
  
Tofu nodded, then cringed as something was broken upstairs.  
  
"You see, Ranma was a very good Martial Artist, and he was only sixteen. After the news of the marriage was revealed to the children, the same day as the Saotome's arrival, it was decided that Mr. Tendo's youngest, Akane would marry Ranma since she still actively pursued the Art. But a little meeting in the bathroom before hand had made it very hard to get the two together. On top of that Genma had engaged his son numerous times so they would keep fed, but he never honored those promises and they came back to haunt him. Or rather Ranma mostly."  
  
Interested about the story, Mr. Shidou excitedly urged the doctor on.  
  
"So what happen to them? Why didn't they inherit the house?"  
  
Sighing as another door was slammed, he continued. "For the year Ranma stayed in the house, he became stronger and more skilled, due to the enemies he seemed to attract or other people that wanted to prove their worth against him. Many times Akane was kidnapped for one reason or another to get him to comply. And every time Ranma won against incredible odds. Until Phoenix Mountain." Tofu finished quietly.  
  
"What happen at Phoenix Mountain Doctor?" Mr. Shidou asked with nervous expectation.  
  
"Akane was kidnapped by a demi-god Saffron. And before you say that they don't exist, look into what happen around her back then. But what happen was Saffron was crazy with power, and he wanted more. At the end he had used a magical artifact that absorbed all the moisture out of Akane. To win Ranma had to get her to a water tap that could restore her but Saffron stood in his way. So Ranma had to fight him."  
  
Both Mr. and Mrs. Shidou gasped at what Tofu had said almost not believing him.  
  
"So Ranma died trying to save Akane, and Akane died cause he didn't make it in time?"  
  
"Not quite." Tofu started.  
  
"So someone else saved Akane?"  
  
"No." Kasumi interrupted, causing them to look over at the sober faces of her and Hikaru. "Ranma killed Saffron, but Akane didn't get to the water in time. Ranma just disappeared the day that her funeral was held. We haven't heard from him since. But he had to have been in the area a few weeks ago because he dropped Hikaru off here. She had lost her family herself. She said that Ranma helped her and brought her to our doorstep."  
  
The Shidou's looked at Hikaru with a new sympathy. Seeing their looks Hikaru pulled out a picture of Akane from her pocket and walked up to the two adults.  
  
"Ranma-oniichan gave me this picture. He said its Akane, my guardian angel. Then he brought me here and said that Kasumi-oneechan could help me."  
  
The Shidou's, believing all that was said had a new respect for Hikaru, and believed her to be the little girl she seemed to be.  
  
Kasumi went and stood by her husband while the Shidou's talked to Hikaru. Suddenly Hikaru stiffened. Concern washed over her face as she watched Hikaru stiffen, then understanding came as she moved to the open engawa and shooed the cat away.  
  
Seeing this Tofu acted quickly to avoid a possible mistake. "I forgot to ask, do you have any cats where you live?"  
  
Puzzled, Mrs. Shidou answered the best she could. "No Ono-sensei we don't. I don't know of any cats in our neighborhood. Why would you ask that?"  
  
Sighing in relief as Kasumi entered the house again he explained. "Shortly after Hikaru's arrival we found that she was extremely Aluraphobic, meaning she's afraid of cats. We tried the overkill method of ridding her of her fear but it didn't help. The first time she encountered a cat she lost her sanity temporarily, to cope with it she began acting like a cat. And her acting like a cat, even though she is small, she can be very dangerous unless someone she trusts is around. The best thing to do is not to provoke her if she is like that. When she does find someone she trusts she tends to sleep in their laps. Once she's calm, she'll regain her sanity, but not know what she did."  
  
"How could such a thing happen to a poor child?" Mrs. Shidou asked truly horrified by the new knowledge.  
  
"We don't know how it happen but I'm glad I remembered. If such a thing happens give us a call and Kasumi will come over as soon as she can. She'll be able to snap her out of it until Hikaru finds someone else to trust." Tofu explained.  
  
"So Hi-chan would you like to come live with us?" Mrs. Shidou asked, missing the cringe Hikaru gave at 'Hi-chan'.  
  
Kasumi cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the others. "We found that She doesn't like to be called 'Hi-chan' Shidou-san." She supplied the woman.  
  
Mrs. Shidou nodded in understanding before turning back to the child. "Would you Hikaru-chan?"  
  
Thinking a moment, Hikaru let her gaze wander before settling on Kasumi, who gave a wink, causing Hikaru to blush before turning back to reply. "I'd really like to. Would it be alright Ono-sensei?" She asked directing her attention to Dr. Tofu.  
  
"It's your choice Hikaru." Tofu answered.  
  
Turning back to the Shidou's once again she gave them an exuberant nod, allowing a smile to grace her face. Once done both Shidou's embraced their new daughter.  
  
"If you'll excuse me I'll go get some things to celebrate." Kasumi said before entering the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go help her so you three can have some time together." Tofu said before he too entered the kitchen.  
  
Once in the kitchen he began his question, but was cut off by his wife before he could utter a word.  
  
"Hikaru has an idea to lock away her ki so she will be able to grow back into her abilities without scaring the Shidous'. I thought it was a good idea, and I was hoping you would be able to do that before she was adopted. What do you think?"  
  
Foregoing his earlier question for the moment Doctor Ono Tofu nodded thinking of Hikaru's proposition. "I'm familiar with the technique, I have it back at the clinic and would only take a few hours at the most, I think we could do it tonight and the Shidous' could take her tomorrow. Besides it will wear her out greatly and she should get some rest afterwards."  
  
Kasumi only nodded as she moved around the kitchen grabbing food and drink for the celebration.   
  
"So exactly what happen upstairs Kasumi?" Ono asked after getting his response.  
  
Blushing slightly she replied. "Hikaru made a comment about being able to get along better with me because she never accidentally walked in on me while I was bathing." She explained, her blush growing more all the while.  
  
"You didn't.... Did you?" Tofu asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
Kasumi's blush came full force before she nodded. "I figured she would think of it more as funny rather than freaking out like she did. I guess she still is who she used to be despite her efforts."   
  
Tofu chuckled and shook his head. "Some things will never change. Come one Hon, lets get back out there and entertain our guests." He finished as he grabbed the tea service and plate of cookies. "Hikaru Shidou is waiting." Sensing his wife stop, Tofu turned around concern on his face. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"I just figured it out. He went from wild horse, which was what he lived like, to light of the lion shrine. What do you think will happen to her? It seems as if her name entails her destiny."  
  
"You worry too much Kasumi. She'll be fine and get to lead a normal life till she wants to change it. Come on now, their waiting." Tofu said smiling to his wife. Smiling back they went to congratulate the new family.  
  
*#*  
  
*Authors Notes*  
  
Well, I've reviewed and edited the prologue, as you could see, Ranma no longer has the Chiisui-ton or the Kaisui-fuu. I figured that it would be too difficult for Ranma to 'acquire' them so I had him borrow the Chiisui-ton and use the Nanniichuan packets to revert to his (Now her) male form. Earlier comments about Juuban have been cut; I don't want to deal with anything from that region at this time. (Who knows? I may do a continuation involving this timeline and put it with SM I don't really know). I've pulled the first chapter for editing it should be back on in about two weeks. Hopefully I will be able to keep a better schedule than I have. With luck expect chapter 2 late April. Hope this version is enjoyed as much as my first draft.  
  
  
Darksyn 


	2. Arrival of the Magic Knights

Hikaru's Secret  
by  
Darksyn  
  
Disclaimer: Magic Knights Rayearth is not mine, Nor is Ranma 1/2.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Eight years later  
  
Hikaru Shidou sigh as she looked out the telescope from Tokyo Tower towards the Nerima district. As she tried to pick out the familiar form of the Tendo Dojo amongst the spread of roofs, all the while contemplating her life as a Shidou.  
  
Not long after she left, Kasumi sent a letter telling her that she was pregnant. Now, little Kumiko was the likeness of all three of the Tendo's she once knew. Serene and smiling like her mother, cunning like her aunt Nabiki, with the love for the Art and dedication that Akane showed while she knew her. For the past year, Hikaru had frequented the Ono's nearly ever weekend, teaching Kumiko the Anything Goes style at a more sedate pace than she herself had been taught. Her parents saw no problem with their daughter thinking that she just wanted to stay in touch with the Ono's for their help, and that Hikaru was over playing, not teaching.  
  
  
Her musings brought her to the past once again, thinking of how her father had tested her Kendo skills soon after settling into the household.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A few days had passed since her arrival, and she had been given the grand tour as well as meeting the rest of the family. Her brothers while young were good at their family Art and practiced constantly to improve. Hikaru noted while watching her new brothers and father spar in their daily private class that while they were young, they would probably have the same skill as Kuno had when they first met by their completion of College.  
  
Noticing his daughter watching their session, he called a break and walked up to her.  
  
"Hikaru." He stated.  
  
Having realized she'd been caught staring she blushed and lowered her head. "Hai father?" She asked.  
  
Stepping over her lifted her chin to look into her eyes before he spoke again.  
  
"Would you like to learn Kendo Hikaru?"  
  
The look he received was not what he expected and totally contradicted her words.  
  
"If its not too much trouble. Yes Sensei."  
  
Her father shuddered as she spoke. While her voice had trepidation, her eyes held the amusement of a hunter looking at her prey. Full of carnal amusement.  
  
Shaking off the effect of her gaze, he led her to the middle of the dojo while he selected the proper length bokken off the wall as well as proper sized practice armor. Both prepared, her father began to instruct Hikaru in a proper beginner stance before he noted that she had already taken a strong defensive stance meant more a more advanced student. Seeing this he adjusted to suit hers, signaling ready, her father begun the attack, with a straight downward strike with moderate power behind it so not to injure her.  
  
Behind her mask Hikaru smiled. Having fought against Kuno as well as other sword-wielding maniacs, her sword forms were at least at their level if not higher. So it came to her father's surprise when she did a straight horizontal block to the attack.  
  
Seeing his new daughter take up the most basic block to his strike was not unexpected, but the strength behind it was. His intent to show her that the weaker opponent should try to deflect rather than block so not to wear them down became forgotten. He tried to overpower her to floor her, instead found it like trying to knock down a solid brick wall with a paper wad in one blow. Backing off of his attack he tried to appraise her skills once more before attacking again. Stepping in once again he begun a downward diagonal strike from right to left and was surprised once again.  
  
Seeing her father attack once again, she reacted on instinct. Blocking the bokken near the guard she disarmed her father with a flick of her wrist, twirling it against his hand. Quickly followed with a backward strike to the back of his knees, flooring him before she brought the point of the bokken above his nose, awaiting his forfeit.  
  
Hikaru smirked behind her mask, moments later she realized what she did. She had beaten a master of Kendo, in under a minute using some of the more advanced forms of the style. And had possibly humiliated him in front of his sons. She quickly filed it under the heading of 'Not a good thing'.  
  
With her quick mind she ran through as many excuses for her skill as she could and settled on the only one that would suit.  
  
"Ranma-oniisan taught me some stuff. Ain't it neat?" She asked cutely hoping that they would buy it. "He said that I was a very fast learner like him, so he taught me a whole bunch of really cool stuff!" She babbled, desperately hoping that they would forget her actions and accept the lie.  
  
Mr. Shidou sat up as soon as he could and backed away from the little girl waving the bokken around like a stick while she described some of the things Ranma had supposedly taught her. He came to the conclusion that intentional or not, she was dangerous with the wooden sword waving it around like that.  
  
Gaining her attention, Mr. Shidou instructed her to cease her superfluous movements and prepare for his summary of her skills.  
  
"Hikaru-chan, that was a really good match, but I wanted to show you everything from the beginning, so you can be a proper student of The Shidou School of Kendo. Everything that Ranma showed you was really good but it's better to start with the basics. Do you understand Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru took a moment to think of what was proposed. The Anything Goes school was based on diversity, adaptability, and to win at all costs. While she had grown up under Genma's care, using weapons was greatly discouraged unless she was under the instruction of someone other than her father. But while living in Nerima she had seen several people that provided good and bad points to her true father's philosophy.  
  
Kuno, Ukyo and Mousse (if you could ever disarm him) were prime examples of people whose weapons were a crutch. While using their weapons, they could compete on equal ground with the rest of the crew. But without them, they became the least capable people in the group. However on the other side were Ryouga and Shampoo. Both used weapons all the time, but when they were disarmed, it didn't make much of a difference, the only advantage they truly lost was their reach, but both were accomplished hand to hand fighters.  
  
Sensing her new father awaiting her answer, she complied with his wishes. It was for the best that she learns how to fight any way she could.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Hikaru's musing were cut short as her friends once again began talking.  
  
"I can't believe they chose Tokyo Tower for our social studies field trip. Our school is just so weird." She heard one of them say.  
  
"We're not exactly in grade school anymore." That was said by one of her other friends, She just couldn't tell who.  
  
Don't you think so too Hikaru?" Her first friend said again.  
  
Covering her bored groan with a giggle She pulled away from the binoculars and answered with as much enthusiasm as she could. "We're so high up! Don't you think it's totally cool? It's so exciting that they would bring us to a place like this for our field trip huh!"   
  
Exasperated, one of the girls came to the obvious conclusion of Hikaru's point of view. "She's excited."  
This earned sweat drops from Hikaru's other friend.  
  
Finishing, she returned to the binoculars to try to find the dojo when her vision suddenly went black. Jumping back she screamed in surprise.  
  
This had the effect of drawing the attention of her nearby friends.  
  
"What wrong Hikaru?" Asked one.  
  
Seeing them react like something was wrong made Hikaru blush as she answered.  
  
"The binoculars ran out" She explained sheepishly while pointing to the aforementioned object.  
  
Her actions only seemed to make her friends react badly as they face-faulted over such a simple problem.  
  
Pulling herself away from the problem, she sought out the answer to her predicament. Namely, more money for the machine.  
  
"Okay now. Money. Money!" Hikaru mumbled absently completely ignoring feminine modesty while searching her school uniform from skirt to bra (much to her ire for wearing such items.) for any spare change.  
  
"If you please, allow me. I have very much enjoyed watching you have such a good time on your field trip today. Don't think anything of it." A mysterious girl said. As Hikaru looked up she could see her outstretched hand offering her change for the binoculars.   
  
Following the hand to its owner, Hikaru's sight was filled with the girls' predominately green uniform with white blouse and red tie. The girl herself was a few centimeters taller with blonde hair and bright green eyes behind her vision correcting glasses.  
  
Dazed and open mouthed, Hikaru accepted the money and the girl walked away. Belatedly, She heard her friends talking of the girl and her school before she realized she hadn't thanked her.  
  
"I'm going to go thank her!" She said with firm determination, and ran off pursuing the girl. As she neared however, a group of students in blue uniforms cut off her path. Panicking as old memories of run-ins with other groups of girls, Hikaru frantically slowed her momentum and preventing herself from getting stuck in the group and hopefully avoiding touching anything she shouldn't.  
  
As Hikaru avoided the group she heard her friends comment on the group in front of her. Apparently, they were from a school for political family's kids. And as they talked, her attention was drawn to the leader of the group. The first thing that Hikaru noticed was the sea-blue hair that cascaded down to her waist in perfectly straight strands.  
  
As the blue-haired girl turned, Hikaru heard an odd sound, seeming to come from all around. Looking around a bright light assaulted her eyes as a globe of golden energy appeared within the observation deck.  
  
Hikaru could hear screams all around her but they seemed to fade in the distance. Immediately she shifted into battle readiness as something within the globe took form. She gasped in surprise as a young girl of great beauty with flowing golden hair that framed her body like a great halo. The girl suddenly spoke her voice full of need and worry, yet her message came to her clearly.  
  
"Please help us! Please save Cepherio! Oh legendary Magic Knights!"  
  
A euphoric feeling washed over her, as did the golden light. Suddenly a feeling of nothingness came to her senses. It only took a moment for Hikaru to realize what was wrong as gravity asserted itself and she found herself in free fall.  
  
The euphoric feeling was quickly replaced with adrenaline as long repressed feelings of joy came to her causing her to laugh loudly from the rush. She was quickly brought back to current events as she heard some people, girls by her guess, screaming in tandem, likely from the same event as herself.  
  
Her joy was quickly ended as she landed on some sort of object. She knew that they didn't hit the ground, because they were too high up, and the fact that what they landed on was fairly soft, and judging by the feel some living being. Gathering herself, she stood and looked at her companions. The generous blonde and the blue-haired girl.  
  
A moment later, the blue-haired girl gathered herself and asked the first question.  
  
"Wha... What is this?" She asked, obviously very confused.  
  
"It appears to be a giant flying fish."   
  
The blonde girl spoke in response to her question and seemed to be more together than the other girl and Hikaru felt. Looking around She finally asked what was on her mind.  
  
"Somebody tell me what's going on? Where in the world are we?"  
  
*Authors Notes*  
  
Well here's the first chapter. I won't be making each chapter an episode of the series because some have more action than others and I will be adding my own parts to the story as well. I've also revised the prologue making minor changes so I can use it past the original series if I choose to do so. Sorry to those who were waiting for this chapter, many things have prolonged it's completion such as mantaining proper history and dialogue without a copy of the script. (I had to watch the first section many times just to get the sentences correct.) Anyway, thanks for the wait, and enjoy!  
  
Darksyn  



End file.
